1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to retention assemblies for a plurality of expansion cards used in an electronic device enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers, including servers, often include expansion capabilities to allow addition of various expansion cards, such as peripheral component interconnect (PCI) cards, into the system. Referring to FIG. 4, a frequently used retention assembly for securing an expansion card to an electronic device enclosure 13 is shown. The retention assembly includes a retaining plate 11, a plurality of screws 12, and a plurality of slot covers 14. An expansion slot (not labeled) is defined in the electronic device enclosure 13. A mounting bracket 132 is formed surrounding a periphery of the expansion slot. The slot covers 14 cover the expansion slot and secure/protect the expansion cards. Each of the slot covers 14 is a piece of long strip having a bent portion (not labeled) adjoining the mounting bracket 132. When an expansion card is fixed to the electronic device enclosure 13, the retaining plate 11 is positioned on the bent portions of the slot covers 14, and is fixed onto the electronic device enclosure 13 via the screws 12, thereby fastening the slot covers 14 to the electronic device enclosure 13.
In the assembly described, the slot covers 14 are secured to the electronic device enclosure 13 by the screws 12. However, installing or removing the screws 12 is unduly time-consuming and laborious. This leads to lower efficiency of installation and removal of expansion cards. In addition, a tool for installing or removing screws is needed for installation or removal. These problems are multiplied in mass production facilities. Furthermore, after extended use, the screws 12 and screw holes may no longer reliably engage.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.